


Prompto Argentum General+Romance Headcanons

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Some General and NSFW headcanons about our favorite Sunshine!





	Prompto Argentum General+Romance Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr import

**(younger prom sfw)**

-He’s very clingy and snuggly, will not hesitate to hold his s/o in public.

-He gets so giddy when his s/o goes to town on his little spotted cheeks.

-Prom buys a lot of really big sweatshirts so he can come up from behind and trap you in some sweatshirt snuggly goodness.

-He likes waking up early to see you, but also likes it when he wakes up and you’re playing with his hair or stroking his cheeks.

-Boop his nose to turn on extra kisses mode.

-Likes to sleep naked. Not even in a sexual manner, he likes likes the warmth and feeling your skin against his.

-The king of giving cute nicknames

-A total hopeless romantic

-He has an oral fixation. He likes having gum or hard candies in his mouth. Sometimes, when you two sleep in the nude, you’ll find him asleep with your tiddie in his mouth. It’s like, not even a sexual thing, it just makes him feel safe.

-On the topic of tiddies, he likes softness on his s/os. Obviously, with women, he loves nice, lorge, round tiddies, but small ones are lovely too. Again, not even sexually, they just look nice and feel nice to him. But he doesn’t mind big thighs, soft booties, or squishy tummies on his s/os of both genders.

-Self conscious about his smile

-He loves to hear you talk about any and everything you love, even if he doesn’t know it. He will indulge in it with you and it’s the sweetest thing.

-He has experimented with both genders, he doesn’t mind either. He just has a lot of love to give and wants to receive a bunch too, so he thinks it’s dumb to confine that to one gender.

-One of his big dreams is to get married, have a family of his own, be an awesome dad and husband.

**(older prom sfw)**

-All the same stuff as he was younger still applies, but he is a little embarrassed of his oral fixation.

-Will often wake up with bad nightmares and at night, he would like if if you’d help him calm down. Has a bit of PTSD after the ten years of darkness.

-When he begins to hunt on his own and just learn to be more independent, he gets really lonely and tries to isolate himself further from anyone trying to be with him.

-Loves it when you praise and coo over his little beard. He worked hard to grow it and he just loves that you love it so much.

-He actually starts to become more of a restless sleeper, i.e. tossing and turning, being a koala cuddler, soft snoring.

-He loves when he comes home from a long day to you cooking. It makes him feel special, gives him that domestic experience he’s always wanted.

-He gets even more protective of you than before, would not hesitate to bust a cap in someones ass if they try to hurt his sweetie pie, his biscuit, his shortcake, his sugar, his cupca-

-He loves tickling you with his beard

-As he’s gotten older, he’s had less time to indulge in his hobbies, but he’s still the nerdy dork we all love at heart. He still loves to spend lazy days playing video games or watching anime and cartoons with you.

**(younger prom nsfw)**

-He’s got freckles on his thighs and some light freckles on his peen it’s actually really cute.

-He loves both giving and receiving hickeys on thighs. Just something about it is so hot to him.

-He’s uncircumcised, poor boy, it looks hot but he wishes he could get circumcised. But he’s very thick and veiny. Slight upward curve.

-He’s very awkward but also very primal. He’s new to the whole sex thing, so often times he can be more focused on his pleasure rather than your own.

-Sex with him at this age is much less sensual and more giggly and cute.

-He has a thing for public sex, would not mind being watched or listened to, but if he did get caught he’d be sooo embarrassed.

-He loves it when you kiss his stronk arms

-KISS HIS STRETCH MARKS.

-He is so into giving and receiving body worship.

-This boy is amazing at oral. He’s got his oral fixation and his love of ice cream on cheat days working in his favor

-Hun your fingers through his hair. Just do it.

-Has the cutest o face and is very breathy and vocal. It’s so cute.

-He’s horrible at aftercare. He usually just falls asleep straight after and eventually clings to you in his sleep.

-Loves anal play. Fuck him with a strap on and he’s a mess, just biting the pillow and drooling from sheer pleasure. He’s a size queen and is not afraid to admit it.

-If you fuck him with a strap on, you can bet your ass you’re sharing that plastic dicc.

-He wants to try double sided dildos.

** (older prom nsfw) **

-Huzzah! He got circumcised. He couldn’t afford getting all weak and feeling gross when he was out so it was better to take a break to get the job done once then be in pain a lot more often.

-He’s much more sensual and romantic about sex, but he still manages to coax a few laughs out of you.

-During his really lonely years, he had a few drunken flings, but nothing more.

-He loves using his beard during oral to make you all embarrassed.

-It gets him off when you praise his beard. He doesn’t know why, it just does.

-Phone sex becomes a huge thing for you two and although he tries not to be very vocal, he still is, especially on the phone.

-Has much more energy, can go more rounds, and is much better at aftercare now. He will sometimes bathe with you after or just lay up and talk about nothing and everything with you (favorite sodas, restaurants, your future together, dreams, hopes, favorite qualities, etc.), which is his favorite thing ever

-Shower sex 👏 shower sex 👏 shower sex 👏

-As he’s gotten older, he’s not as into anal play, but still would not mind it. Again, he’s not as primal and eager as he was, more romantic and focused on both of your pleasure.


End file.
